Border Patrol
by Amp-blade
Summary: Chaos is corrupting the land again, and the Border Princes turns to three hereos: A human, a dwarf, and an elf.


_-Just a few quick notes before we begin. Firstly, this is a Fantasy Roleplay my friends and I did. Everything you read, we played out. We each have our own character to play as and NPC's to meet plus various enemies to fight. There might be side stories to this as well so look out for them. _

_AMP-_

Chapter 1:- The Journey Begins…

A creak rang through the tavern as the Initiate, Valahuir, pushed open the door and entered, though from the noise of the crowded tavern, this creak was no louder than a pin-drop. Valahuir was a young man in his late teens, 17 to be specific, and a deep believer in his god, Ulric. He scratched the back of his head, ruffling his dark brown hair as his copper eyes scanned the room, and he chose his seat at the bar next to a rather stout dwarf, this being the only available seat at the time. Pulling his pale brown robes underneath him, he sat down and ordered a glass of ale. He waited quietly for his ale, keeping to himself, until the dwarf next to him started to speak.

"You look new, just come into town, have ya' lad." He had a strong Scottish accent and his speech was slightly slurred, an obvious sign that he had been drinking. He was dressed in thick, metal plated armour and had a long beard, like all dwarfs had, that was a very pale white-blue in colour and almost seemed to shimmer in the light. But the most distinguishing feature, Valahuir noticed, was the wolf-claw scar over the right half of his face, running over his purple-coloured eye.

Valahuir nodded, "Yes, I've been travelling for a while and thought I'd drop in for a drink or two."

A grin spread over the dwarf's face as a thought came to his mind, "Up for a drinking contest?" He challenged, lifting his nearly empty glass. Valahuir was taken aback.

"Uh…n-no, I don't drink _that_ much." He stuttered. The dwarf shrugged, placing his glass back on the bench.

"Ah well," He sighed, turning to a rather tall person on the other side of him. This one was wearing a hooded cloak, that of which had its left sleeve torn off at the shoulder, probably a result of battle, and revealed a bronze gauntlet, "How bout' you?"

At first, this person seemed not to respond, but after a while, Valahuir could've sworn he saw a slight glint as the figure's eyes moved position and stare at the dwarf, though under the shade of the hood Valahuir couldn't tell for sure. Then the figure spoke in a low whisper.

"You've already made me drink one, and I'm regretting it." He scowled. It was then Valahuir noticed the empty glass he was holding. The dwarf turned back to Valahuir, looking slightly disappointed at having no challenger.

"Who's that?" Valahuir asked the dwarf, referring to the shady character beside him.

"Oh, him? Just a friend of mine, met not too long ago. Says he's from Athel Loren, the forest near the Grey Mountains. Some kind of scout for them, I guess." He explained. Valahuir leaned over and held out his hand.

"I'm Valahuir, nice to meet you." He greeted.

The man nodded in return to Valahuir's greeting, but refused the handshake and simply stated his name, "Kulac."

Valahuir withdrew his hand, feeling slightly embarrassed and said to the dwarf, "Guess he doesn't talk much. But if he's from Athel Loren that would mean…"

"Yep, he's a Wood Elf."

"I've never seen a Wood Elf outside of Athel Loren before," Valahuir said, only just realising that his drink had arrived some time ago and lifted it up to take a sip.

"You'd be surprised how many there are, not many people notice them though," the dwarf turned back to Kulac, "Hey, Kulac, why don't cha' take off ya' hood for a while."

Kulac relented, knowing that he wouldn't get any peace unless he did so. Holding the brim of his hood, he lifted it back, revealing his face for once. He had black hair that went down to his shoulders and a few stray strands that fell across his silver eyes. His pointed ears parted the hair and extended out to the back of his head. Like the dwarf, he had a scar; only his ran from his left cheek and kept going until it was hidden under his clothes. Valahuir could only guess how long it went.

"I'm Wolfgang, by the way." The dwarf, Wolfgang, added. He also held out his hand like Valahuir did to Kulac. Valahuir shook his hand.

"I guess you already know my name." Valahuir said.

"Valahuir, wasn't it? Sounds a wee bit like Vala_queer_." Wolfgang mocked.

"Shut up!!" Valahuir snapped. Everyone called him that. AND HE HATED IT!!

"Okay, okay, don't get all worked up." Wolfgang said, drinking the last of his ale. He raised his glass to get the bartender's attention.

"Another one over 'ere" He called. As the bartender poured out another ale into a glass, Wolfgang noticed the missing digit on Valahuir's hand as he held his glass. "What happened there?" Wolfgang asked, pointing to the missing finger.

"Just an old wound. Happened a long time ago." Valahuir explained. Wolfgang didn't push further on the subject as the bartender gave him the fresh ale and took the dirty glass from Wolfgang, beginning to clean with a rag.

"You're slamming em' down fast t'night, Wolfgang. Maybe you should ease up." The bartender said.

"Hey, I don't tell you how to do _your_ job!" Wolfgang scowled, sculling his drink and not stopping to take a breath. When he finished he slammed the glass on the bench.

"Drinking isn't a job. In your case, it's a profession." The bartender mocked.

"Aye, that be true…heard any rumours lately?" Wolfgang asked. The bartender thought for a moment.

"Just one. Ya' know Prince Percy Terdinnium, turns out his daughter, Katrina Terdinnium, has been kidnapped. People say Prince Carlton Sterling organised it. Wouldn't be surprised, them two have always been enemies. I hear poor Katrina is only 19 years old, a real stunner too. A shame, really."

"That all?" Wolfgang asked.

"I'm not sure if this is true, but I've heard there's a Chaos cult that worships both Slaanesh and Khorne. Such a thing has never been heard of before."

Hearing this brought the attention of Kulac, hating Chaos as much as he did. But he didn't say anything.

"So what's Prince Percy doing about it?" Valahuir asked, not that much interested in the Chaos cults.

"Haven't you seen the posters? He's offering 10 000 gold crowns to the person who recovers his daughter."

"Aye, that amount o' gold could buy me more ale than I can count!" Wolfgang added, "Which reminds me…" He held up his glass to the bartender. The bartender rolled his eyes, he got the hint.

So they drank for another hour or so, Valahuir managing only another two without getting so drunk that he was unbalanced, while Wolfgang had so many that Valahuir lost count after a while. In his drunken state, Wolfgang somehow forced a second ale down Kulac's throat. Wood Elves like him were not as accustomed to alcohol as many others, especially Wolfgang. The first ale hit him pretty hard, being it his first ever, and the second gave him a splitting headache. You can imagine what he felt like after Wolfgang sprung a surprise attack on him, forcing down a third. Valahuir began to tell Wolfgang about Ulric, which may have earned him another believer.

The three of them left as the clock was near midnight. Valahuir decided to help Wolfgang get home, or wherever it was that he was going. Though from how drunk Wolfgang was at the moment, he had no intention of going anywhere besides staggering about with his new comrades. Kulac had also been disoriented from his new 'experience' and was being pulled along by Valahuir. Out of all of them, Valahuir was the only one who could walk straight and see clearly enough. When they turned a corner, they were shadowed by a small number of men wearing cloaks. These men didn't seem like the type to mess around with. Valahuir turned back, shepherding Wolfgang and Kulac away from them. But going back the way they came was not an option these men were willing to give as another group stood in their way. Anxiety began to form from within Valahuir; he scanned the area, finding only one unblocked path. He decided to make a mad dash for it, pulling the other two with him. They ran down the street, and eventually reach a dead end. Another group of the cloaked men appeared, a group of four. On their cloaks, Valahuir saw small symbols on their shoulders, symbols of Chaos, Slaanesh and Khorne to be exact. Maybe that rumour the bartender heard about the cult worshipping both Chaos gods was true. Maybe that was why these cultists were chasing them, because they knew too much. In any case, these cultist wanted them dead as they each pulled out a small dagger from their cloaks and began to advance on them.

"Come on! I'll take the lot of yer on!!" Valahuir heard Wolfgang yell. He was brandishing his fists at them, seemingly forgetting the flail strapped on his back. When Valahuir looked to the other side of him, he saw Kulac holding his arm out straight and a longbow in his grasp, aiming an arrow at the group. A fight, that was their only choice now, and Valahuir knew it. Like Wolfgang, he also had a weapon strapped to his back, a great hammer, imbued with the blessing of Ulric. He took it in his hands and held it firmly. Wolfgang was the first to strike, going on a drunken rampage and charging at the group with his bare fists. He tackled two of them to the ground and brawled with them. Valahuir followed after him, screaming, "FOR ULRIC!!" as he ran towards them, twisting his body on the side while building momentum for his attack. He heaved the heavy hammer when he neared them and made contact with one, sending a shockwave through his body and causing him and the cultist beside him crashing into a wall.

Meanwhile, Kulac had been trying to line up his shot, but was having a hard time. His vision was obscured and instead of seeing just the one cultist he was aiming at, he saw two. The alcohol was affecting him too much. When he thought he had the shot lined up he let the arrow loose. It soared through the air…and completely missed its target, instead puncturing the body of a stray cat lurking nearby. Kulac's eyes widened, hearing the distressed meow from the now dead cat. He dropped his bow, not willing to shoot another arrow until his vision cleared.

As Kulac was recovering from the shock of his badly aimed arrow, Wolfgang retreated from the brawl with just a few minor cuts from the cultist's daggers, and suddenly realising he had a flail, he pulled it out, taunting the cultists by swinging over his head. His flail was a spiked chain and ball with a hook on the end, quite unusual for a regular flail.. The unlucky cultist that lunged at him had the flail wrapped around his neck with the hook piercing into the back.

"Ya' don't mess with a drunken dwarf!" Wolfgang snarled and pulled the flail back towards him. The spiked chain ripped at the cultist's throat, spurting blood everywhere. If that wasn't bad enough, the hook that followed the chain tore his head right off with a sickening ripping sound! The cultist that was with the now dead one stood in shock with absolute horror written on his face. Although Wolfgang was covered in the cultist's blood, he wasn't fazed by his only brutality. These were Chaos supporters, and Wolfgang wasn't going to let them get away, even if he was drunk.

One of the cultists that Valahuir had hit recovered quickly, while the other was still dazed. The recovered cultist advanced on Valahuir slowly and tossed his dagger between his hands as if taunting him. Valahuir prepared his hammer, ready to strike at any moment. A manic grin appeared on the cultist's face, making him look even more twisted. Just as he was about to lunge at Valahuir, he was sent flying a few yards to the right of Valahuir. As the cultist flew through the air, Valahuir was sure he heard a snapping sound at his neck. When he inspected the motionless cultist, he found an arrow had pierced straight through his skull and had been shot at such force that it also snapped his neck. Valahuir gave Kulac a thumbs up which Kulac returned with pointing beside him. The other cultist had recovered and was now lunging at Valahuir. But since he had a warning, he was able dodge just in time.

Wolfgang had now begun battle with the last of the two cultists he was fighting. The cultist was stunned and couldn't move. Wolfgang whipped his flail at the cultist and caught his arm, wrapping the flail around it. The cultist shrieked, knowing what was going to happen. The flail was pulled, and the spikes ripped and tore at the flesh followed by the hook which left a large gash in its wake. The cultist's arm was left as a dangling mess of bloody meat and to finish him off, Wolfgang did the same to his body. The cultist collapsed in a bloody heap, dying of blood loss.

The last cultist was left to Valahuir. As Valahuir had just dodged to the side from a lunge attack by the cultist, the cultist flopped to the ground, expecting to latch on to Valahuir but not expecting to botch it. The cultist propped himself up onto his elbows and his eyes widened as he realised he landed right next to the bleeding corpse of a fellow cultist. Valahuir raised his hammer over his head and with a mighty battle cry he slammed it on the cultist head. Blood streaked the ground, spreading from all the corpses of the four cultists. The three of them came together in the centre of the carnage. Both Valahuir and Wolfgang were covered in cultist blood, but being able to shoot from a distance Kulac was left clean.

"Well, that was…different…to say the least." Valahuir stated, tired from the recent battle.

"Aye, a good workout after a couple of drinks." Wolfgang added.

"A couple?" Valahuir queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…maybe a few."

"A few hundred, more like it." Valahuir mocked under his breath. Wolfgang glared at him. He didn't hear exactly what Valahuir said, but he knew it was about him. Still being drunk, Wolfgang would've started a punch-up between the two had he not heard footsteps coming towards them. He readied his flail, expecting more cultists coming to finish them off, but instead three town guards arrived at the bloody scene. Their jaws dropped upon seeing the four cultist corpses lying about.

"Uh oh." Valahuir said, thinking they might be arrested.

The guards snapped out of their trance and regained their senses, one of them saying, "I think you lot should come with us to see Prince Percy."

There was a short silence. Valahuir, Wolfgang and Kulac thought they might be in some kind of trouble. But they had only killed a few Chaos cultists; they couldn't get into too much strife for that, could they?

"Okay…" Valahuir said slowly.

--------------------

Within half an hour, the group arrived at the castle of Prince Percy, though it had taken at least another few hours to see the Prince. The servants of the castle insisted they were cleaned up before they meet the Prince. Valahuir gladly change his robes into a new cleaner one, though it looked exactly the same. Wolfgang wanted to keep his old clothes but allowed the servants to clean his armour and as for Kulac…well…every time a servant went near him he would point a pistol at their head. His longbow wasn't the only weapon he had though he used his pistol as more of a scare tactic. After they were all prepared, two of the servants took them to see Prince Percy in his chambers. When they entered, He was standing at his window with his back to them. It was only when the servants shut the door behind them did he turn around. Valahuir lowered himself on one knee and bowed his head, knowing how to act in front of royals. Kulac did the same but Wolfgang was still tipsy and wasn't paying attention to what was going on.

"The town guards informed me of your recent actions." Percy began.

"If you wish for us to be arrested may I say it was purely out of self defence." Valahuir defended.

"Arrested!? No, quite the opposite. In fact, I am in need of your assistance." Percy added. Valahuir lifted his head and studied the Prince's expression, looking for signs of sarcasm. Finding none he knew this was no trick.

"May I ask of what?" Valahuir asked though he had a strong suspicion. Katrina.

"My daughter, Katrina," Percy started, Valahuir was right, "has been kidnapped by my rival, Prince Carlton. No doubt you've seen the posters."

"No, not yet. I've only just come into town, but I've heard rumours." Valahuir explained, bowing his head again.

"Well, then, you've probably heard that I'm offering a large sum of money to whomever retrieves her. If you accept this offer, I will also allow you and your friends free goods anytime you pass this city."

Valahuir turned back to see if Wolfgang and Kulac agreed with the offer. He received a silent nod from Kulac and a dazed look from Wolfgang. He returned his gaze back to Percy.

"We will accept your offer, Prince Percy." Valahuir said, bowing his head once more.

"I'm counting on you." Percy replied. With that, the group took their leave.

--------------------

The next morning, the group awoke from spending the night in a room at the tavern. It was good to finally get some rest after the hectic night they had, even if it was only for a few hours. The spent half the day gathering supplies for the task ahead; food, water, arrows for Kulac, meat and ale for Wolfgang, all the usual stuff. When they were prepared to leave they found Prince Percy waiting for them at the tavern. He had come to wish them good luck on the journey ahead and had brought three horses to make the journey quicker. With the horses, it would make it just a one day trip instead of a three day walk. The trip was fairly uneventful, nothing out of the ordinary happening. Valahuir and Kulac had no trouble riding the horses, but since Wolfgang was not as tall as them he keep bouncing around and falling off most of the time, which made the journey slightly longer.

As it was reaching 11:00 at night, they finally rode into Prince Carlton's capital. They were extremely tired from the journey and decided to spend the night at the local tavern, then, in the morning, go to see Prince Carlton. So they had another few hours of rest before the sun rose again, waking them from their slumber. After preparing they immediately approached a town guardsman to ask to be brought to Prince Carlton.

"Are you on business about the kidnapping?" The guardsman asked, raising an eyebrow to see such an odd group of travellers; a human, a dwarf and an elf.

"Aye," Wolfgang replied, "are we able to see Prince Carlton this mornin'?"

The guardsman eyed them suspiciously, then said, "Follow me," and led them to the castle. This time, the servant weren't as fussy about their appearance as the ones in Prince Percy's castle, so the group went straight to Carlton. Their arrival was different to the one with Percy. For one, when they entered, they didn't see a calm and collected yet concerned Prince like Percy. Instead they found Carlton to be a complete wreak.

He was pacing wildly around the room and was gripping his head tightly, muttering the words, "No, this wasn't supposed to happen! This is all wrong!"

Valahuir cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the distraught Prince.

"Are you here about the kidnapping?" Carlton asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes," Valahuir began, "We were sent here by-"

"Please! You must help me!!" Carlton begged, throwing himself at their feet, "The kidnappers have kidnapped Katrina and are holding her hostage in a cave! I fear they might kill her and ruin any chance I have of getting on good terms with Percy!"

"Whoa, slow down there, lad." Wolfgang said.

"Start from the beginning." Valahuir suggested.

Carlton took in a deep breath and stood up, "I hired a group of kidnappers to kidnap Katrina. I figured if I do this without anyone knowing then return Katrina back to Percy I might get in his good books. But now the kidnappers have stolen Katrina from me and I have no way of getting her back. If you help me I will give you 5000 gold crowns as long as she is unharmed. Please, I'm begging you!" He pleaded.

Valahuir nodded, "Okay, we'll help out."

"Please, bring her back safely." Carlton said as the group left.

As they walked through the hall, discussing their plan of action, the guard that brought them here stopped them. He gave them information on where the location of the cave should be; one hours ride north from here. They thanked him and went on their way, immediately leaving for the cave.

"I just had a thought," Wolfgang stated as they rode their way to the cave, "Percy is giving us 10 000 gold crowns fer returnin' Katrina and Carlton if giving us 5000.

15 000 in total!"

"So we each get 5000." Valahuir added.

"That's alotta ale!" Wolfgang exclaimed.

"Is ale the only thing you think of?" Kulac asked as he rode past the bouncing dwarf.

"Nope, I think of food too!" But only Valahuir heard this as Kulac had gone too far ahead.

In another fifteen minutes of riding and few minutes of searching, they found the entrance to the cave. Being unsure of what they would find inside besides Katrina and the kidnappers, they sent Kulac in to do what he did best; scouting. Reluctantly, he crept inside the cave, making sure he was as silent as possible. But as he traversed deeper into the cave more and more bones littered the floor until it was impossible to keep as silent as he wanted to be. When he neared the end of the tunnel a light began to shine through the darkness. Pressing himself against the wall, he moved stealthily onwards until he came to the mouth of a large chamber. He found the light source to be a large fire in the middle of the chamber with a sword levitating in the centre of it, the blade pointing upwards. Six cultists surrounded the fire, chanting words he couldn't understand in unison. To the sides of the chamber were stairs, guarded by two cultists on each side, leading up to a platform where a man was standing above the fire, chanting the same words as the cultists. In his hand was a sword giving off a faint glow and seemingly having a presence of its own. And finally, suspended over the fire was a young girl looking extremely terrified.

"Katrina." Kulac thought, rushing back to Valahuir and Wolfgang. They were waiting patiently at the entrance, eagerly awaiting news.

"What did you see? Is the lass in there?" Wolfgang asked as Kulac exited the cave.

"Yes, she's in there, as well as more cultists. It looks like they're performing some kind of ritual of Chaos." Kulac explained, telling them about the fire, the sword in the centre and Katrina being suspended above it, "I think they're going to drop her into the fire as an offering to imbue the sword with a daemon."

"We've got no time to waste! Let's go!" Wolfgang ordered, charging into the cave and swinging his flail dangerously. Valahuir and Kulac armed themselves and followed in behind him.

At the chamber, the four cultists guarding the staircases heard faint battle cry coming from the entrance. They moved closer to the mouth of the chamber in case whatever it was decided to enter and be killed. The screaming become louder and a silhouette appeared in the darkness of the tunnel. The cultists brought out their daggers, preparing to slaughter the being coming their way. But the figure, Wolfgang, came out to fast for them and toppled them over like a bowling ball would to bowling pins. He charged past them, heading for the stairs Kulac spoke of. Two of the cultists picked themselves up and charged after him but the other two saw Valahuir and Kulac and decided to wage combat on them. Valahuir rushed at the other two, locking weapons with them both. But as the cultists only had daggers it was easier for Valahuir to push them back and drive them to the ground.

"I'll hold these guys off. You shoot the leader, Kulac." Valahuir called behind him, whacking aside one of the cultists with his hammer and punching the other. Kulac retrieved an arrow from the quiver on his back and held one end between his fingers and positioned the other on his thumb against the bow. He targeted the man on the platform above, closing one of his eyes to get a better aim, and released the arrow from his grip. The arrow sunk into the man's chest, but he didn't seem to notice or didn't care as he continued chanting his daemonic incantations.

While Kulac continued to shoot arrows in his direction, Wolfgang was on his way up the stairs. The cultist chasing him had come up with a plan where the two of them would wait at each staircase, that way there was no way he could escape. Wolfgang reached the top of the stairs as the cultists took their positions at the foot. He took stance behind the man, who had now stoped his chanting and was facing Wolfgang.

"Who do ya' think ya' are, taking an innocent girl like that!?" Wolfgang shouted, slamming his flail on the ground.

"Me?" the man asked in a mocking tone of voice, "Last I checked my name was Leopold."

Wolfgang growled in frustration, but suppressed his anger for now, noticing the arrow sticking out of his chest. He grinned.

"Hah, guess you too slow in avoiding that one." Wolfgang mocked back. Leopold's attitude quickly vanished.

"Yes, that one with the bow is quite troublesome. So is the one with the hammer. But they won't be annoying me for too long." Leopold sneered, his hand emitting a dark blood red aura. He begun reciting his incantations again and after a moment the chamber was filled with screeching and shrieking. A gateway to the warp opened up on the ground near the fire. A massive blood-red claw reached out and gripped the soil, leaving depressions where its claws scratched the ground. From the mist the warp was producing, a silhouette emerged from the warp's depths with glowing red eyes. Wolfgang watched unwillingly, as did Kulac and Valahuir, yet neither of them could take their eyes off the creature that was spawning from the warp. As the creature was pulling itself out of the warp, Wolfgang snapped out of his trance and fixed a menacing glare at Leopold.

"Take this, ya' bastard!!" He roared, charging headlong towards Leopold. He swung his flail above his head, ready to smash it into Leopold body, but he stopped abruptly as an arrow sprouted out of his stomach. Leopold gasped and leant forward slightly, choking on his own blood as it rushed into his throat from the impact of the wound. He took a few steps forward before glaring at Wolfgang and muttering the words, "Don't…think…this is…over…" then collapsing to the ground, lying in a slowly spreading pool of his blood. Wolfgang stood there for a minute, staring at the bloodied body, until a roar brought him back to reality.

"The Daemon!" Wolfgang thought, looking over the side of the platform. Valahuir was fighting it off…or at least trying to, but he was fighting a losing battle. Kulac was helping as much as he could but the arrows bounced off the creature's thick leathery hide and any that penetrated the flesh only went in a few centimetres. Valahuir swung his great hammer at the beast, shouting, "FOR ULRIC!!" as he did, but his attempt in harming it was in vain as it caught Valahuir's weapon. Valahuir was stunned and while in this state of shock the daemon swiped its claw across his chest, sending an impact through his body and causing him to fly backwards and crash into a wall.

"VALAHUIR!!" Wolfgang yelled, his eyes wide with concern as he watched Valahuir grip his heavily bleeding wound.. Wasting no time, he grabbed the sword from Leopold's limp hand and slashed at the rope suspending Katrina, grabbing her before she fell. The cultist's smirked, knowing that Wolfgang would have to take the stairs now. But when he simply jumped from the platform, landing with a thud on the ground, the cultist's jaws dropped. Then they finally noticed the daemon, a Bloodletter as they called it, and the other cultists had ran or were dead, and fled for their lives.

Wolfgang set Katrina down in a safe place and told her to stay until they came back for her, then, holding his new weapon firmly in his hands, charged after the Bloodletter, screaming a fierce battle cry as he ran. Kulac continued to shoot arrows at it, but his proved to only draw its attention towards him. The Bloodletter advanced on him. Knowing he'd have no chance without any sort of close combat weapon, Kulac backed away, until he was pushed against a wall without any means of escape. The Bloodletter towered over him, raising its axe over its horned head for a finishing blow. But before it could execute the elf, a figure appeared above its head, grasping a sword in the same manner as the Bloodletter. Kulac soon noticed it to be Wolfgang, though he looked different as if the sword in his hands possessed him with rage.

Wolfgang snarled at the daemon before plunging the sword through its head. Silence instantly filled the chamber. It was as if time itself had stopped.

Wolfgang ripped the sword out of the beast's head and jumped away from it. After a moment, the beast roared and screamed in agony as it clutched its head, eventually crashing to the ground. As soon as its body made contact with the ground the Bloodletter began to disintegrate as it was forced back into the warp and when it had returned the chamber was silent again. The ritual had been stopped and Katrina saved, their task here was complete. Wolfgang spun his new sword around, feeling its power, and then placed it on his back along with his flail. It was then he remembered Valahuir. He and Kulac ran over to him. Valahuir had been able to heal his wound a little but not much. Kulac, also knowing how to use this ability, healed more of his wound so that it wasn't bleeding but was still visible. The rest would have to heal on its own. Katrina, thinking it was safe now, made her way over to the group and thanked them for saving her life.

"No problem, lass." Wolfgang replied. Now that the sword was out of his hands his anger had subsided. Valahuir had noticed this and recognised the sword.

"Be careful with that sword, Wolfgang," Valahuir warned, "it was made from a ritual of Khorne and most likely has a daemon residing within it. If it doesn't receive blood at least once a month, it will start feeding off you."

"Then we'll just have more battles." Wolfgang said, unfazed by Valahuir's warning. While Valahuir argued with Wolfgang about the sword, Kulac looked over to the pit where the fire had been. Since Leopold had been defeated and the cultists were gone, the chaos energy that fuelled it had left and the fire had been doused. The sword lay harmlessly on the soil, being the only result of a failed Chaos ritual and therefore remaining unpossessed but still with magical energy. None of the group noticed him walking towards it and lift it from the soil. Kulac thought for a minute, studying the blade as he did. He had no close combat weapon and would be useless if someone or something were to approach him in combat. Knowing this, he decided to keep it, placing it on his back with his quiver.

When Valahuir and Wolfgang had stopped arguing, Wolfgang being allowed to keep the sword since Valahuir said it would be his problem when it fed off him, they left the chamber and made their way through the tunnels to the light outside. Climbing on their horses with Katrina hitching a ride with Wolfgang, they rode back to Prince Carlton to collect their money and then back to Prince Percy, returning Katrina to him and receiving their reward off him.

They stayed at the tavern for a few nights and though they had they gold to pay, their stay was free by orders of Prince Percy. Valahuir's wounds had healed, Wolfgang went on nightly patrols to slay monsters lurking on the outskirts of the town to feed the sword of Khorne and Kulac had done his usual brooding. All of them awaiting their next adventure.

_-So, what'd you think? Our GM (Game Master) writes the adventures we play out and I turn it into a story for all to read. Think of it as co-writing. Don't know when the next chapter will be up but hopefully it's not too far away._

_AMP-_


End file.
